Heat of Passion
by roguespirit
Summary: A demon put a block of ice around Mandy's heart at conception that can only be melted by the heat of passion. Can Billy melt it before the school dance? Rated M for language and sexual content. Characters are copyright of Maxwell Atoms and Cartoon Network
1. Cool and Popular

Heat of Passion

Chapter 1: Cool and Popular

A hot sun radiated over the city of Endsville. Pets stayed off the sidewalks, as much as possible as the owners took them for a walk.

It was a school day, and a Monday, that added up to equal a bad day, especially for three people.

One was Grim, the personification of death, the Grim Reaper, roasting under his black robe, somehow sweating despite being only made of bones.

The second was Billy a human, or a piece of mold, depending on your point of view. The boy with an IQ lower than any plant or amebic organism. Although he had become noticeably wiser in terms of common sense, and enough to just barely pass his classes.

Of course this isn't to say he was lacking in every category however, his mannerisms had vastly improved to the point that he was no longer appalling, and had to get him noticed in a positive way. But it was his looks that won him respect and what little popularity he had managed to obtain. At fourteen he'd developed nicely, medium build, broad shoulders and tall, just under six feet, and he'd finally grown into his nose.

Finally there was Mandy, in case you couldn't tell, she's a girl, not a short scrawny guy in a dress, common mistake, of course that's assuming you were able to figure out she's human. She had her blonde hair in a pair of horns that are held back by a black hair band. She wore a pink dress that contradicted her gothic nature and her black eyes were so cold your soul would freeze if you looked into them.

The main reason that people mistake her gender is that despite being the same age as Billy, she was no where near as developed. She wasn't much taller now then when she was ten, only about two heads, her chest was flat except for the training bra she wore. Behind her back, many of the other students, especially the girls, called her ol' square britches, usually in a Foghorn Leghorn kind of way.

"Hey Mandy, whadda' ya wanna do after school", Billy asked.

"Whatever", Mandy replied sourly.

"Goody, that means I get to choose again."

Grim gave an exasperated sigh.

Finally they reached the school, "so long Grim", Billy said.

"Don't forget your chores", Mandy hissed.

Grumbling, Grim went back to Mandy's to do his chores.

When Billy entered the school he took a deep breath, "awww, I hate that smell", he wined.

Mandy came up beside him, "then why do you always do that when you come to school?

"Cause my dad told me, it's important to take in the atmosphere in a public place before you go in."

Mandy rolled her eyes and continued walking inside, Billy following in her wake.

As was their ritual, they headed to their lockers first to deposit their bags, unfortunately, today, their way was blocked by Mindy, Mandy's arch rival.

"Well well well, if it isn't ol square britches", Mindy mocked.

Mindy was the only one who dared call Mandy that to her face.

"What do you want Mindy", Mandy growled?

Billy sighed, even he was smart enough to know that Mandy was bothered by her "nickname".

"It's got nothing to do with you Mandy", Mindy replied, "it's Billy I want."

Billy's eyes widened, Mandy's narrowed.

Mindy strutted over to Billy, "so Billy, how would you like to be one of the cool and popular people to go to my spring break party?"

Billy was shocked, "me?"

Mindy nodded.

Billy became excited, "I'm cool and popular."

Mindy nodded again, "you are to me", she said sensuously.

Mandy growled and Mindy.

Mindy simply turned to her, and smiled, "sorry Mandy, but Billy just filled up the last spot on the guest list."

Mandy snorted, "why are you even having a party, the schools having a dance on Friday?"

Mindy put her hands on her hips, "because, "I'm going to be in Los Angeles for the spring break and I plan on going to the school dance, so there."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "either way, no party of yours is worth going to."

Mindy grinned devilishly at her, "it would be to you if Billy was going, which he is."

Mandy's face turned red with fury, she looked ready to explode, "what are you implying you stuck up bi-

"Oh seriously, I can't believe that little miss smart doesn't get it. Well I'm not going to be a cheat sheet for you Mandy, you'll just have to figure it out on your own." Mindy turned and walked away with her posse of girls behind her.

Mandy's face was still burning with rage.

Billy approached her, "uh... Mandy?"

Mandy turned and punched him in the face, causing him to take a few steps back. She paused for a moment, "this is all your fault", and she stomped off to her class, forgetting about her locker.

Billy groaned, "and dad said that marriage is worse than this."

* * *

My first dedicated BillyxMandy fic, there will be a sequal, this story is going to be short and simple, but the sequal will be long. For a more developed story with them check out my other story Parents of Circumstance. 


	2. Outer Conflict

Heat of Passion

Chapter 2: Outer Conflict

Mandy sat on the bench outside on the school grounds, school had just ended and she was taking the time to review her thoughts.

Her earlier verbal battle with Mindy was foremost in her mind, and the events during, starting with Mindy's greeting.

She looked down at herself, and for some reason that eluded her, she was dissatisfied. She was angry, she wasn't supposed to care what people thought of her, she didn't she told herself, people were supposed to gain her approval, not the other way around.

She grunted, but there was no denying it, she did care what people thought of her and she hated it. She was Mandy she wasn't supposed to be unmoved by anything, she inspired fear and got what she wanted.

She clenched her teeth, that was how it used to be. In modern society you ether got respect through fear or approval. Since she obviously couldn't get approval, she could only use fear, and for a long time, it had worked, but now she didn't have any such power.

After all the boys had hit puberty she had been unable to inspire fear into any but the most hardcore nerds. On the others, her attempts to induce fear had only been met with amusement. Her hardest punches and most lethal threats resulted in them wearing huge smiles and fits of laughter, it made her furious.

She couldn't scare the girls anymore ether because they thought she was ugly and an embarrassment to the female species. They feared her like they would a mosquito, nothing more than a pest, a nuisance.

She looked up across the campus and, the busses were leaving. Sighing she got up and started walking home.

Her mind went back to the morning's events. She had punched Billy in the face and said it was his fault. What "it" was, she didn't know, but she new "it" wasn't his fault. Accusing someone else of something that was your own fault was cowardly, afraid to face the consequences of your own actions when it was necessary.

What upset her most however was that she had punched Billy, not because she cared about him, parish the thought, but punching someone when they didn't deserve it like that, showed only ones own insecurity, and insecurity showed weakness, and she despised weakness, especially in herself.

She arrived home and opened the door, her mom was dusting in the living room, "welcome back sweetie, how was your day?

"I don't wanna talk about it", Mandy hissed.

Without another she went upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and plopped on the bed vainly holding back tears.

Billy was walking home from school, happily humming a tune to himself. Just ahead, near his house, Grim was standing in front of a tree.

"Oh your gonna get it dis time, you've been dodgin me long enough.

Grim", Billy asked as he came up to him, "why you talking to the tree?"

Grim had an annoyed look on his bony face, "I'm not talking to the tree Billeh, I'm talking to the DAMN SQUIRREL THAT'S BEEN DODGIN ME FOR FIVE FUCKING YEARS!"

Billy stared, "so why don't you reap him?"

Grim snapped, "BECAUSE HE'S UNDER THE DAMN TREE YOU FUCKING RETARD!!!"

Billy ignored Grim's yelling and bend down near the base of the tree. He reached with his hand through the hole and pulled out an about-to-expire squirrel.

Grim was in a state of shock, anger, and disbelief.

Just then, something black flew towards them and landed at their feet, then it expanded beneath them and they fell in.

* * *

Finally got this chapter done, after grad things have gone to hell, oh well. Hope you like this chapter. 


	3. We're not Cupids

1Heat of Passion

Chapter 3: We're not cupids

Billy and Grim fell for what seemed like forever.

"Where are we going", Billy screamed as they fell?

"I don't know", Grim yelled back, "but it looks like we're almost there!"

The bottom of the chasm approached them at an alarming rate.

Suddenly an unknown force began slowing their decent and they landed softly on a pile of large pink pillows.

Billy hugged one of the pillows, "mmmm, pillowy."

Grim ignored him and looked at his surroundings. The floor was tiled limestone, polished and waxed to a high sheen. An archway was at the opposite end of the room and bright light poured in. It was adorned with carvings of cupids and different shaped hearts, and the limestone went through it to whatever lay beyond.

Grim got up, feeling the need to investigate rather then simply teleport back home, and went through the archway.

Billy, also intensely curious followed him.

They were shocked when they emerged on the other side.

A sun hung in the sky, beating down on them and illuminating the valley where they stood. The limestone path went around on both sides of a cupid water fountain and continued onward. On either side of the path were flowers of many kinds: tulips, daisies, roses etc...

Grim and Billy kept walking until they saw a building at the end of the path, according to the road sign it was a pantheon.

It stood atop a hill overlooking the vast fields of flowers, the sun brightly illuminated it making it seem like a warm and welcoming place. The pantheon itself was made of stone and in the style of the ancient Romans, it had pillars made of ivory and steps made of white marble.

Grim and Billy began walking up the steps, "what is this place Grim", Billy asked?

Grim tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know Billy. But I have a feeling I should."

Grim's train of thought was interrupted when spotted someone at the top of the stairs, seemingly waiting for them.

He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he wore a black combat suite, and boots. Grim guessed he was come kind of security guard.

"It's about time you got here."

Grim's eyes narrowed, "you were expecting us?

"Yeah now come on", he gestured to the door, "we're wanted."

Grim didn't like where this was going but he wanted to get to the bottom of this so he decided to cooperate, for the time being.

They walked up to the two massive oak doors. Before proceeding, their "guide", put on a pair of black sunglasses. Grim didn't understand why someone would wear sunglasses when going inside, until the door opened.

Inside was a storm of pink and bright reds, the highly polished stone walls and floor reflected the bright colours creating a very bright room. A red carpet led up to a tent made of sheets hanging from the ceiling.

Grim turned to him, "I don't suppose you have a spare?"

He shook his head and started walking towards the tent, Billy and Grim following behind.

The entered and saw a beautiful woman, blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed like an Arabian belly dancer, "hello boys."

Billy and Grim were flabbergasted, and didn't know what to say.

She stood up, "I'm Venus, goddess of love and beauty."

Grim slapped his forehead, "shoulda known."

Venus continued, "you've been brought here because you are in a position to save the world."

Grim sighed, "figures.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

Grim didn't recognize the voice and immediately turned around and was instantly astonished. Both he and Billy had seen many strange creatures, but none like this.

The first thing you notice was that his body was a blue sphere with black sunglasses. The next thing you notice was that he had no arms or legs, but somehow his body was suspended over his steel boots and his hands still moved. His left hand was gloved in a metal gauntlet, but it was his right that was different. Instead of a hand he had a steel cylinder with three claws evenly spaced coming out of it.

Venus spoke, "Oh where are my manners, I'd like you to meet my employees, Rick and you've already met Terrence."

Grim raised an eyebrow, not who I'd expect to be cupids.

"We're not cupids", they said with irritation!

Grim crossed his arms, than what do you call yourselves?"

Venus smirked, "In debt."

Grim and Billy looked at her.

"Yes they owe me for granting them their own fairytale endings."

Terrence spoke, "aren't we a little of topic?"

Venus sighed, "yes I suppose", she sat down, "now Billy in order for me to continue, I have to hit you."

Billy froze, "with what?"

Venus pulled out a bow and a heart arrow, "with this", she fired and his Billy in the forehead.

Billy was completely encompassed in bright light, causing the others(except those with sunglasses) to shield their eyes. When it subsided, Billy was different. His nose had shrunk and his head was no longer pointy, but rounded.

Grim asked, "what happened?"

Venus sighed again, "well I had to make Billy intelligent or this task would be next to impossible."

Billy looked at his hands, "I'm, smart? Then why am I looking at my hands."

Venus nodded, "you are for now."

Grim looked horrified, "what, how long?"

Venus held up a hand, "one thing at a time. You've been brought here because you are close to the problem."

Grim crossed his arms, "which is?"

Venus shook her head, "who."

Grim rolled his eyes.

Venus continued, " long ago, Eris Goddess of Chaos was dating an Ice Demon named Icabus, Until they had a harsh breakup and he set out to rob others of the very thing he was denied and made it his mission to win Eris back, and in order to both things he decided that the best way would be to take over the world.

But he eventually he realized that in order to do it, he needed a vessel, a human vessel. But in order to get in a position to conquer the human spirit, he would have to possess their soul early, in their conception, or just after.

Gears began to turn in Billy and Grim's heads as they began to figure out where this was going..

"Icabus possessed your _friend_ Mandy."

Billy and Grim were only slightly surprised at this revelation, but they were surprised that it wasn't actually Mandy who had made their lives hell.

"So", Grim asked picking up his scythe, "does this mean we kill her?"

"No", Venus and Billy shouted.

Grim looked heartbroken.

"It's Icabus not Mandy who's made your life a living hell", Venus reminded him. "Besides if you simply killed her then he would simply find another host."

Grim tapped his chin, "but what will happen to Mandy."

"If we succeed then she will go from being a terrible and ruthless Tyrantess, to the sweet

lovable girl she truly is."

Grim was gleeful, this would make his life so much easier if they succeeded.

"What do we do", Billy asked enthusiastically.

Venus smiled at Billy's spirit, "all right but we only have till the end of the week to act."

Grim and Billy turned white, (well Grim turned whiter), "only a week!"

Venus nodded sadly, "it's the only time there will be when her true self is strongest and he is weakest

They sighed, "okay, Grim said, "what do we do."

Venus grinned, "that's the easy part."

Grim and Billy were trying to figure out if that was good or bad.

"Yes you see, being an Ice Demon he maintains an influence over Mandy by encasing her heart in a block of Ice, hence the block of ice is him. The only way to destroy him is to melt it."

Billy nodded okay how?

"The ice is situated around the heart, so only feelings of the heart can melt it."

Grim nodded understanding, "love."

Venus nodded, "right. But the ice is so cold that only the most fiery and passionate love can melt it."

Billy's eyes widened and Grim was snickering behind him, "but I couldn't, she wouldn't-

"You can both do it Billy, you only need to give her and yourself an opportunity."

Billy gulped and Grim stepped in, "what if we succeed?"

Venus smiled, then Billy will keep his intelligence and he and Mandy will become lovers, and you Grim will most likely be set free of a slave's life."

Grim managed a wide grin while Billy blushed.

Venus relaxed, "I know the odds are long but if there's anyone who can do this, it's you, and you do have help", she said gesturing to the other two.

Grim and Billy nodded happy to have whatever help they could get.

"Now", Venus said, "we've wasted enough time talking, you should go.

Wait", Grim asked, "I want to know how you brought us here and what that black thing was.

That black thing was what sent you here", Rick replied throwing a box at Grim.

Grim caught it just as Venus waved her hand and sent them back to exactly where they had been before.

Grim looked at the label on the box and read aloud, "Acme Portable Holes." Grim had an exasperated expression, then he turned to Billy, "come on boy, we've got things to do."

* * *

Finally done. The portable holes are from a Bugs Bunny cartoon. Rick and Terrence are my OC's. You can fine a picture of Rick on my DA page, just search for Rick Delgato. Terrence is a character I made just for the strory. 


	4. Reality of Dreams

Heat of Passion

Chapter 4: Reality of Dreams

The room was hot and dark, but not quiet as the room was filled with the heavy breathing of two lovers. One let our a soft moan as the boy on top of her glided his hands along her sides.

Pulling himself in a ready position over her and asked, "Mandy?"

She looked up at him, "yes", she asked hopefully.

"Wake up."

Mandy's face went blank and she blinked, "what?"

"Time to wake up now Endsville."

Mandy sat up in her bed in a sweat, her sheets were slightly damp from perspiration. She checked her bed and room, she was alone.

She caught her breath and looked to her right and found the culprit that caused her to wake, her radio alarmclock.

Angrily she raised a fist, ready to smash it to pieces, but a part of her said, 'shouldn't I be pleased, it woke me from a nightmare', but another part of her asked her/was it a nightmare, or a dream worth living/?

She shook her head clear and withdrew her hand. She through off her covers and walked out of her room, not hearing the alarm clock breathe a sigh of relief as she left.

Mandy went downstairs for breakfast, "Mother, Father", she called, but there was no answer. 'That's strange', she thought, the only times they were not already up to serve her breakfast was if they'd left the previous day, in which case they would have told her.

Although suspicious she nonetheless felt that she could take on whatever was there and carried on with her morning by pouring herself some cereal.

Even as she ate, and oblivious that she was doing so, her mind drifted back to her dream.

She wondered who that boy was that had been over her, he reminded her of Billy, but she knew that couldn't be. He hadn't had a gargantuan nose and his head had been rounded, a sharp contrast to Billy's pointed crown.

She shook her head clear, what was she thinking about it like that, it had been a nightmare, but hadn't she enjoyed it, 'a sign of weakness' she thought.

/no, a sign I need somebody/

'I don't need anybody, a lack of independence is weakness.'

/no pushing others away shows fear, just running away from your emotions/

'I fear nothing'!

Mandy clutched her head, it felt like a war was going on in her head. She let our a cry of frustration, then grabbed her bowl and brought it up to her lips, rapidly downing it's contents and spilling some milk onto her chin.

She slapped her bowl onto the table, panting and milk dripping from her chin onto her nightgown.

Unlike some girls, she didn't use drugs or cut herself to calm herself when she was upset or worried. Instead she had feeding frenzies, where she ate a regular amount of food, but she ate it they way a pig, or a hungry shark would. More often though she would simply munch on something like chips, pastries, or chocolate bars to calm her nerves, the frenzies were more for very stressful times.

Sighing she got up and went up stairs to change for school.

Across the street, Billy was slowly making his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He sighed when he got there, as Grim was it's only other occupant.

Ever since their little Horrors Hand adventure, his mom had gone back to work and since his dad never seemed to keep a job, she stayed working.

The good news was that his dad had actually managed to keep his current job, since it was literally a no-brainer. He worked for a construction company, breaking rocks with his head, instead of the expensive and time consuming explosives. Frequently he brought his only coworker and friend Johnny Bravo home for dinner

Billy slumped into the booth that surrounded half the table.

"Sleep well Billy", Grim asked?

Billy groaned, "I had a weird dream that I got smart and Mandy was possessed and that I have to have sex withohnoitwasn'tadream." Billy banded his head on the table and began to whimper.

Grim sighed, "Dere, dere Billy, I know making love to dat bitch doesn't sound vary appealing, but hey it could be worse, she could be overweight." He sighed, "you've no idea how many I've reaped who died of suffocation tryin ta get-

"That's not what I meant."

Grim stared at him, "ya mean you seriously wanna fuck dat creature."

Billy slapped his forehead, "I mean Mandy, not the demon."

Grim sighed, "whatever."

Billy regained his composure, "what I'm worried about is the deadline. And you might thing that Mandy's not beautiful, but I do. Besides, she's just a late bloomer, I'll be rewarded for my unconditional love for her when she gets a body that'll melt mirrors.

Grim snorted, "right, whatever."

"She will, you'll see." Billy downed the last of his cereal, "I'm going to get ready for school."

Grim waited till Billy was upstairs before grinning in victory. He turned to the window and gave a thumbs up, and received two in return.

Mandy exited the door, double checked to make sure she had her house key then locked it.

She walked down the walkway from her house to the sidewalk and walked up the street.

It was a cloudless sunny day, a sharp contrast to her state of mind as she thought about what school would bring.

Mindy would probably annoy her, flaunt her wealth in her face, and constantly tell her how ugly she was, and worst of all, try to get her to admit she had feelings for Billy, 'which I don't', she thought.

She sighed as she thought about it. Then she started to think about how Mindy would react if she pretended to admit it and pretend to like Billy. Mandy grinned, it would throw her entire game plan off, that was also why she invited Billy to her party, just to get to her. But if she pretended to like Billy, Mindy wouldn't know how to respond, leaving her wide open to an attack of her own. Mandy grinned inwardly, she would have to give it more thought.

"Hey Mandy!"

Mandy stopped, 'was that Billy?" She turned and sure enough there was, "Billy", she breathed disbelievingly.

Billy's nose had shrunk dramatically, and his head was more rounded to the point that is looked normal. His voice sounded less dumb, and more sophisticated, normal. She felt that he was handsome, her hands were shaking and cheeks start to warm.

"Hey thanks for waiting for me Mandy", Billy panted, and he looked up to face her."

Then Mandy realized, he was the boy from her dream after all, "uh... ya... guh."

Billy extended a hand towards her, "Mandy," he asked concerned?

Mandy took a step back, then she turned and ran away, leaving Billy behind stunned, then he chased after her.

The entire event had been witnessed by two pairs of eyes, "interesting development", Terrence said.

Rick nodded, "let's see where this goes."

Billy ran into the school and to his first class of the day, Math. Since he shared most of his classes with Mandy so it was easy to assume she would be there. He got to the classroom and looked, but Mandy was nowhere to be found. He shrugged, probably in the bathroom, he found his desk and took out his text book just as the teacher walked in.

Meanwhile ,Mandy was in the wooded area behind the school, leaning against a tree with her knees pulled up against her chest, slowly rocking back and forth as an internal battle raged.

'Look at you, in shock over a ridiculous dream.'

/A dream, or a vision./

'It makes no difference, romance is for the weak.'

/no, it takes strength to admit ones feelings, to overcome our fear./

'To what end?'

/Happiness./

'Happiness is for fools and the simple minded.'

/then what's the point in living/

'To gain power'

/to what end?/

'Power is everything'

/The pursuit of power has only ended in the downfall of those who pursue it. Those who don't die, simply do not live, they spend their days in paranoia, and misery./

'Power makes one strong'

/no, it's an illusion of strength, living in happiness shoes the strength and courage to live without the need for body guards or and army to protect them./

'Appearance is everything'

/And yet you said the opinions of others are irrelevant./

'...'

/You fear weakness, it's controlling you, the pursuit of perfection is itself a weakness. Now I have to get to class, I'm already late./

Mandy got up, picked up her bag and walked back to school.

Billy tried to focus on his math as Mrs Breech reviewed that they learned last class, but his mind kept drifting back to Mandy.

Just as she was about to give the assignment, the door opened.

Mrs. Breech turned and put her hands on her hips, "nice of you to grace us with your presence Ms. Shmitt."

The class turned to see Mandy slipping through the doorway into the classroom, "sorry ma'am."

Mrs. Breech took a deep breath, "well since it's your first time I'll let it go, but I don't want a repeat, now take your seat."

Mandy went and took her seat next to Billy.

"Now class, due tomorrow are all the questions on pages thirty-four and thirty-two. Now begin, and I want no one looking at the back of the book for their answers."

Mandy took out her textbook and binder and began to work. She looked over at Billy who was looking over at her.

"You okay Mandy?"

She swallowed, "I'm coming over to your house after school, make sure it's not a total pigsty."

Billy sighed, "okay."

Mandy licked her lips, "and maybe later, we can talk."

Billy smile at her, "sure Mandy."

* * *

Anyway, I've finally gotten in the mood to write another chapter of heat of passion, sorry it took so long. Hope you didn't have to much truble diferentiating the thought voices. 


	5. Every Little Tear

Heat of Passion

Chapter 5: Every little Tear

The day passed by relatively quickly, and despite Irwin's constant note passing Mandy managed to get through. She'd gotten all of her homework done and school wasn't quite finished yet.

She looked over at Billy, "need any help", she asked indifferently?

Billy shook his head, "no thanks."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "what are you drawing", she asked with an edge of irritation?

"Numbers", Billy replied matter-of-factly.

Mandy gave him a curious glance and peered over onto his paper. He'd actually been doing his homework, in fact he was almost done.

Returning to her former seating position she said, "if I didn't know better, I'd say that was a smart aleck comment."

Billy grinned at her, "but you would know wouldn't you." He returned to his work snickering to himself.

Mandy was stunned, 'was that actually witty', she asked herself? 'Did Billy actually get smart all of a sudden.'

The school bell ended her train of thought and students began packing up their books and leaving the room.

"Darn", Billy said, "I only had a few questions left."

Mandy closed her books, "you can do them at home."

Billy and Mandy quickly exited the school and made their way home.

They walked in silence, neither saying anything, until Mandy couldn't take it any more, "what", she yelled?

Billy stare at her, "what?"

"Say something.

"Why did you want me to say something?

"Yes, no", Mandy let out a growl of frustration, "I don't know.

"Does this have anything to do with what you wanna talk about?

"Just shut up.

"But you just said you wanted me to say something."

Mandy yelled, "I said shut up!"

Billy sighed, "grandpa was right, women are impossible to understand."

A shot while later they arrived at Billy's house. Mandy put her bag down and went up the stairs to Billy's bedroom with Billy behind her.

Upon arriving Mandy noticed the room was clean, "did you clean your room", Mandy asked in disbelief?

Billy shrugged, "yeah it was dirty so I cleaned it." He closed the door, "so what did you want to talk about?"

Mandy turned to him, "what happened to you?"

Billy blinked, "huh?"

"What are you so smart all of a sudden? What did Grim do to you?"

Billy went to take a step forward, "Mandy..."

Mandy put her hand against his chest, halting him mid-step, "playing dumb would've worked before, but not now."

Mandy's hand was still pressed firmly against his chest which was also quite firm, and she could feel his heart beat.

Mandy's hormones had finally broken out of their cage that Mandy had put them in long ago before they were even released, as a result she had no experience in controlling them, they instead began to control her.

She stepped closer, she tried vainly to focus her thoughts, "and I-I know you couldn't get that smart on your own... so", Mandy gazed into Billy's green eyes, 'he's so handsome.'

Meanwhile Billy's own hormones were raging, her closeness making things difficult. Then their eyes met and suddenly Billy saw her eyes turn a beautiful Azure Blue.

Neither could control it, neither had experience with the hormones that were guiding their movements. The distance between them ceased to exist as they came together. Their lips fist made contact and they pulled each other into a tight embrace as electricity seemed to dance between them.

Billy ran his hand up Mandy's leg and up her thigh causing her to gasp.

Suddenly realizing what they were doing, Mandy pushed him away.

They stood and stared at one another for a moment before Mandy ran out of the room and down the stairs then out the door, leaving a bewildered Billy behind.

Another two pairs of eyes had seen the events that had transpired, "Is this a good thing or a bad thing", Rick asked?

Terrence shrugged, "I don't know."

Later that night Terrence and Rick crept over to Mandy's house. They peered through her window to see her curled into a fetal position on her bed.

Mandy's thoughts were locked in battle once again: 'you see, romance is only for the week, you gave in to your desires, giving in is a trait for weaklings, you even ran away.'

/you ran away because you were afraid of something you didn't understand. Because of the insecurity you developed and are afraid of not being in control, that is what has made you weak, strength is security when you are not in control, that's what love is. Love is the greatest display of trust, and being able to love and trust is freedom, you had a tastes of that freedom in that moment you and Billy shared./

'Freedom only leads to disruption and chaos, you stand for order and discipline.'

/Order is also limiting, if people didn't bend the rules, humanity wouldn't have even gotten this far. That's why even in the discipline of a military initiative is encouraged, because it allows people to act and get results./

'Billy is to stupid to understand anything such as that, he just saw you as a plaything like all men do.'

/You keep getting called ugly and you consider yourself ugly, hardly what any man would consider a plaything. But you looked into Billy's eyes and you saw something else, his compassion, his caring, even love. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder./

'Billy thought his booger pretzels were pretty so that's not saying much and either way it doesn't matter, you pushed him away so will he still feel that way now?'

Mandy started to leak tears.

/You've done far worse to Billy in the past and he has still stuck beside you, so you needn't fear about that./

Mandy finally broke down, "oh Billy", she cried, "what do you thing of me now?"

Suddenly, something in Terrence's mind clicked and an Idea came to him.

"What are you doing", Rick asked?

Terrence grinned, "easing her mind, silver energy flowed from his fingers and through Mandy's window then to her radio.

Mandy suddenly hear her radio turn on and a song start to play. She stared at it, "what?"

Every little Tear by Paul Janz came through the speakers:

Every little word you say

Every little breath you steal

Everyone just drives you crazy

Baby it's the way I feel

I'll do anything you ask me

Everything I do for you

Cause darling you're my main attraction

You give me such tenderness, I thing I love you

Spend my nights just dreamin of you

don't you want me, say you need me baby take my hand

Every little tear you cry

Every little heartache in the night

Your know I'm feelin for you baby

I can't stop wanting you.

Mandy smiled as the song continued and the reassuring lyrics put her to sleep.

Terrence grinned, that should help.

Rick looked at him, "how'd you think of that?"

Terrence shrugged, "my dad did that for my mom back when they were dating whenever she was in a bad mood."

Rick nodded, "I need to meet your dad one day."

Terrence grinned, "maybe one day. Come on let's get some sleep."

* * *

Glad I managed to get this done, sorry for the infrequent updates but I'm working long hours and I have to work on my collage portfolio so this will be the last update for a while, and if you wanna guess what terrence is then look in my deviantart gallery at rogue284. 


	6. Love is a Challenge

Heat of Passion

Chapter 6: Love is a challenge

Mandy woke up; she'd had a much more restful night than the last. She sat up in bed, stretched and yawned. Then she realized that she had fallen asleep in her day clothes.

Sighing she went to her dresser and picked some new clothes to wear before heading to the shower.

Outside Terrence leaned against the wall, deep in thought.

"Hit Ter", Rick greeted.

Terrence looked up and nodded in greeting, "Hello Rick."

Rick stood beside him, "So where's Mandy?"

Terrence tilted his head upward, "In the shower."

Rick sighed and slumped against the wall.

Terrence listened as the water of the shower hit Mandy's body. He sighed recalling happy memories of his own encounter in a shower with a beautiful blue eyed blonde.

"Helllloooooo", Rick waved his hand in front of Terrence's eyes, not an easy thing to do with his more diminutive stature.

Terrence snapped back, "Huh?"

"What were you doing?"

Terrence composed himself, "Just thinking."

Rick rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Now fully dressed Mandy went downstairs for breakfast.

"Mandy", her mother greeted, "I need to talk to you."

Mandy sighed, "What now?"

"Your father and I are going on an important trip to "The Aurora Villa" for a little while, and we thought you might like to come."

Mandy was about to say no but the she remembered her inner conversation last night. She could use the alone time to think and she'd always wanted to go to "The Aurora Villa" spa hotel. She nodded, "Fine."



Her mother smiled gleefully. "Great, we'll be leaving before supper and we'll be back on Monday." Then she quickly dashed off to do the laundry.

Mandy sighed and went to the kitchen to fix her own breakfast, while Rick and Terrence recited every curse they could think of.

When they felt they had run out of curses they sat down.

"This is bad", Rick stated obviously.

Terrence nodded, "I knew things were going to well."

Rick stood up, "We got to find a way to keep them here."

Terrence shook his head, "We just have to keep Mandy here, it would make things easier if her parents weren't here."

Rick sighed, "Then how do we do that?"

Terrence got up, "we go ask the experts." Then he dashed for Billy's house with Rick right behind him.

Billy and Grim were eating breakfast alone since Harold was at work and Gladys was doing laundry.

Grim looked at Billy who seemed a bit off this morning. "Someting botherin ya Billy?"

Billy continued to stare into his bowl of cereal, "Just a lot on my mind."

Suddenly Rick and Terrence burst into the kitchen. "Mandy's leaving till before supper and won't be back till Monday!"

"What", Billy and Grim exclaimed!

Terrence spoke, "Her parents gave her a choice: she could stay or she could go on their trip. She'll be gone before supper and won't be back till Monday.

"We've got to stop her from leaving", Rick said urgently.

Grim sighed, "Dat's not goin to be easy mon. Mandy almost never changes her mind". He sighed, "Looks like our only chance though is to try while she's at school. And by we, I mean you Billy."

Billy's eyes widened, "What!"

Terrence shook his head, "We can't enter the school Billy."

Rick nodded, "You're on your own."



Billy sighed and closed his eyes. Something was strange about Mandy's decision. She knew that Mindy would think she was running from going to the school dance without a date, unless it was the Kiss.

Billy thought back to it, she had run away, she'd been scare. Was that what was forcing her to leave. Mandy would normally never allow that. She always needed to show herself superior, always doing whatever it took to prove it.

Billy's eyes snapped open, "That's it!"

Everyone jumped, "What's it?"

Billy grinned, "I have a plan."

Mandy stepped out the door of her home and down the sidewalk. She looked up at the sky, it was a perfect morning. Clear blue sky, bright and sunny with birds singing happy melodies. 'Which all ads up to one thing', she thought.

"Maaaanndyyyyy."

She sighed, "Yep."

Billy ran up beside her, "Nice day huh Mandy?"



Anger boiled inside her, "How can he act like nothing happened, does he have any idea what I went through? She snorted, 'what am I thinking, Billy wouldn't know an Idea if it went up his ass and came out through his tear ducts.'

"How are you doing", she asked gently?

Mandy blinked, "Uh, fine."

Billy looked at her, "You don't sound fine."

Billy shook his head, "It's bothering you isn't it."

Mandy tensed, "I don't want to talk about it now."

Billy grunted, "If not now when? Or do you just need the time to run away again?"

Mandy turned to him with clenched fists, "I didn't run away."

Billy crossed his arms, "Then why did you run off like that?"

Mandy growled in frustration and glared daggers at Billy, but he was unmoved. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

She brought him to a wooded area behind the school, away from prying ears.



"Why did you do it", she asked sternly?

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me too!"

"Answer the question", she snapped.

Billy sighed, "I don't know. I guess I just… kinda lost control."

Mandy nodded.

"Like you did?"

Mandy glare at him, "I didn't lose control!"

"Then why did YOU kiss ME?"

Mandy looked away, unable to look him in the eye.

"It's 'cause you're afraid of not being in control."



Mandy shook her head, "I'm not afraid of anything."

Billy ignored her and continued. "That's why you're running away with your parents."

Mandy blinked, 'how did he find out?' She crossed her arms, "I'm not running."

Billy grinned, "You don't think romance is for the weak, you're just afraid of it 'cause you can't handle it."

Mandy glared up at him, "I'm not afraid of anything and I can handle anything."

Billy leaned closer, "Prove it."

"Fine, I'll stay here and not go with my parents."

Billy rolled his eyes, "Like that proves anything."

Mandy's face flustered, "And I'll go over to your place for dinner."

Billy raised an eyebrow, "My parents are going to "The Aurora Villa" till Monday, so we'll be alone."

Mandy looked at him with wide eyes.



Billy sighed, "When mom found out your parents were going she got jealous and convinced my dad to go."

Mandy regained her composure, "I'll still do it."

Billy studied her, "You sure?"

"Watch me", she growled. Then she walked off.

Billy grinned, 'perfect, I hit all the right buttons.' Then he caught up to Mandy, "One last thing."

Mandy growled, "What?"

"Just before we-.

"Billy", she growled threateningly.

"Your eyes turned blue", he said quickly.

She blinked and looked at him with wide eyes, "My eyes turned blue?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah." Then he ran into the school.



Mandy just stood there. She took a compact out of her out of her pocket and looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to imagine herself with blue eyes.

The bell ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She put the compact away and ran to class.


	7. Foreplay

Heat of Passion

Chapter 7: Foreplay

Mandy entered the girl's bathroom and went to the sink. She turned the water on and washed her hands. Then she splashed her face and turned off the faucet.

Feeling slightly refreshed Mandy used a paper towel to wipe off her face, then she caught her reflection in the mirror, 'Blue?'

She started to think, 'but what does that mean?'

It means you're going soft, you're losing your touch

/Or maybe that's your true self trying to get out/

If that is your true self then its weak, but you know that this is your true self

/Or maybe those black eyes represent something that's been controlling you, using you to accomplish their own goals/

No one controls you, you wouldn't allow it

/Assuming you were aware of it. Are you?/



Mandy shook her head clear; these voices in her head were pretty annoying. She sighed 'but they're putting up good arguments.'

She walked out of the bathroom and went to use the office phone to call her parents and tell them she wasn't going with them.

Mandy's last class of the day was English. They were supposed to be working on a book report but she had already finished it. This gave her time to think.

'Okay, I go to Billy's house, have dinner, then what?'

Leave, or better yet, don't go at all

/Why not go? It's a free meal and who knows you might have some fun/

Firstly; it's a free meal that BILLY made. Secondly; you don't do fun

/Yes you do, why do you play video games, it doesn't help you conquer the world any faster/

'That's a good point.'

/And Grim's there to cook for you/

'Another good point.'

You act like you actually have to prove something to Billy. You have gone soft

/It's not Billy you're trying to prove something to, it's yourself. Plus going soft isn't a bad thing. It takes more courage and strength to be "Soft", than it does to hide behind a hard shell, and it doesn't mean you have to lose any of your will power either. You can be kinder and gentler but that doesn't mean you have to be a wimp/

Mandy's thoughts were interrupted when the school bell rang, indicating the end of the school day. She tucked her books against her chest and left the classroom.

When she exited class she saw Mindy in the hallway, 'just keep walking, maybe she won't notice.'

"Hey, British Columbia!"

Mandy sighed, 'so much for that.'

"The sex shop called, they want you to test out the realism of their new inflatable boobs." She and her posse of girls laughed.

Mandy's face flustered in anger and embarrassment.

Then a voice said, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you."

Everyone in the hallway turned to the source of the voice. A guy wearing a silver and red shirt with matching pants was leaning against the lockers.

Mindy frowned, "Why not?"

He smirked 'cause you just complemented her. British Columbia is very mountainous it's Saskatchewan that's flat."

Mindy looked stunned while Mandy was grinning, "That's why you failed world geography Mindy", Mandy said.

The boy laughed, "Yeah, I bet you wish your tits were the size of your test scores."

Snickers were heard throughout the hallway. "Yeah that's too bad Mindy", someone said. "You got a D on your exam."

The hallway was filled with laughter and Mindy stomped away fuming mad, her posse right behind her.

Mandy turned to the guy, "Uh thanks for that."

He smirked, "If it means making some bitch miserable then it was my pleasure. Say you're that girl Billy always talks about right?"

Mandy blinked, "Uh, I guess so, "I'm Mandy."

He nodded, "Yep, you're her. I'm uh, Xander."



Mandy swallowed, "So um, when he talks about me, what does he say, I mean, what does he see in me? She sighed, "Or out of me for that matter."

He smiled, "You are like a flower that never seems to bloom, appearing unremarkable to the world around you. But those who take the time to know you and study you learn of an inner beauty. Then a fierce blaze passes you by and you realize that it was wrong for you to hide your true self. So you open up and show your inner beauty and that makes your outer bloom into one of the world's most beautiful flowers.

Mandy simply stared, shocked at his words. Then she recovered, "Did Billy actually say that", she asked with a raised eyebrow?

Xander chuckled, "Well a paraphrased a little."

Mandy blushed, "Still, very poetic."

Xander scratched the back of his head. "Well my girlfriend's really into poetry, so I guess it's kinda rubbed off on me."

Mandy then realized she was blushing and fought it down.

Xander smiled, "Anyway, gotta go, see ya."

Mandy waved goodbye and couldn't help feeling delighted, 'He likes me, he really likes me.' She had never felt this way before, was she happy she'd never been happy before, pleased yes but not happy really. It felt strange, but good, very good.



Mandy couldn't help but smile as she took the last of her things from her locker and started walking towards the exit.

As she walked by a hall mirror she stopped and gazed at her reflection for the second time that day, but there was something different this time. "Blue eyes", she exclaimed!

It was shocking but true, staring back at her was-her but with blue eyes.

Look at yourself, look how weak you've become

Mandy shut her eyes and willed those thoughts away, but it was too late. When Mandy opened her eyes they were once again black.

She almost felt like crying, and she ran outside.

Xander walked down the side walk until he reached some nearby bushes.

Rick and Grim popped out, "So did Billy's plan work?"

He grinned, "From what I can tell."

Suddenly they heard footsteps fast approaching around the corner. Rick and Grim dove into the bushes,

Mandy came around the corner running.

"Mandy", Xander exclaimed!

Mandy stopped, "Xander?"

He looked at her distressed face, "What's wrong?"

Mandy shrunk in embarrassment, "I-just have a lot on my mind and it's kinda overwhelming."

Xander looked sympathetic, "Maybe you should talk to Billy about it."

Mandy's cheeks turned pink.

"Or is it Billy that's on your mind?"

Mandy's cheeks darkened to a red hue.

Xander smirked, "Then maybe you should talk with someone else, like you Aunt Krystal. I'm sure she'd be able to ease you mind"

Mandy blinked, "Um, yeah that's a good Idea." She turned and ran down the sidewalk hom.

Rick and Grim came out of the bushes.

"Xander", Grim asked?

Xander smiled, "That's my real name, and I like it a lot better than Terrence."

"But why Terrence in the first place?"

Rick sighed, "Cause Venus thinks it's bad luck to use a name with X in it."

Xander shrugged, "I honestly don't know why."

Grim sighed, "You know like; ex-boyfriend ex-wife, dat kind of ting."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Grim narrowed his eyes, "One more ting. How did you know Mandy has and Aunt Krystal."

Xander looked away, "I know a relative of Mandy's."

Grim gave him a questionable look, but Rick grinned because he knew who that relative was.



Mandy quickly ran to her house but the door was locked. Grunting she took her spare key out and unlocked the door.

She dashed inside, dropped her books, picked up the phone and dialed her Aunts phone number.

She waited anxiously as the phone rang. She sighed in relief as the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Auntie?"

"Mandy", she exclaimed. "Hello sweetie, how are you?"

Mandy sighed, "I've-kinda-got-a-problem."

She heard chuckling on the other end, "Boy troubles?"

Mandy blushed, "Kinda. It's just it's my first time getting this close to one."

"And you have to voices in your head arguing like two parents over their child."

Mandy's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

Her Aunt laughed, "Give me some credit Mandy, I was a teenager once too."

Mandy sighed, "So what do I do?"

"Listen to the positive voice."

"Pardon?"

"There are two voices right? One is telling you to stop what you're doing and stay hiding in your closet, while the other is telling you to come out and experience what this relationship can offer you; what life can offer you. That is the positive voice dear, you can't hide in your little closet forever, you need to live you life.

Mandy smiled as her most beloved relative's words reassurance filled her.

"Does that help sweetie?"

"Yes, more than you realize." She took a deep breath to hold back tears. "I'll call tomorrow okay, Mom and Dad are gone till Monday."

"Okay sweetheart, see you soon."

Mandy hung up, albeit reluctantly.

This wasn't widely known but her Aunt was an Erotic Dancer. She didn't care what people thought of her, she just lived her life to the fullest. Mandy had drawn a great deal of inspiration from that woman.

She picked up her books and went upstairs to her room. She stopped when she came to her door; there was a note on it.

Dear Mandy

Have left early

See you Monday

Mom and Dad

Mandy sighed, "Figures." She tore off the letter and entered her room. She tossed the paper in the garbage and went to her closet to decide what to wear.

She chose a pair of blue jeans that properly fit and a white buttoned shirt that was big but comfortable.

She looked at the clock, 4:30 about an hour before she would go to Billy's. She went downstairs and decided to watch TV until then.

Meanwhile at Billy's house everything was being prepared.

Grim was making his families famous pizza.



"Remember Grim", Xander told him, "Pepperoni on the sauce then add cheese then more pepperoni."

"This is a lot of pepperoni, are you sure she'll like it?"

Xander nodded, "Trust me."

Billy came into the kitchen after changing his clothes, "Where's Rick?"

Xander answered, "He's gone to see Venus so he can get Mandy's favorite treat."

Billy raised an eyebrow, "couldn't he just go to a store?"

Xander shook his head, "The only store that sells it is on Prince Edward Island."

Suddenly a hole appeared in the floor and Rick popped out.

"Nice to see you back", Grim said as the hole closed.

"Did you get it", Xander asked?

Rick held out a red container, "I got it from one of her daughters."

Xander nodded sympathetically, "Which one?"

Rick cringed, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Billy went over to Grim as he put the Pizza in the oven, "I don't get it."

Grim chuckled, "Venus has many daughters, each one representing a different fetish."

Billy winced and looked at the clock, 6:05, about half an hour before Mandy came.

Mandy turned off the TV and looked at her watch, 6:30. She got up off the couch and headed to the door. She double checked to make sure she had her key and left her house.

As she walked up to Billy's door she started to shake with nervousness, 'why is this so different? She sighed, 'no going back now.' She reached out and rang the door bell.

She waited for fifteen anxious seconds before Billy opened the door.

Mandy briefly looked him over; he was wearing a dark blue collared shirt and black jeans.

"Uh, come in", Billy said nervously as he held open the door for her.

Mandy stepped inside and was immediately greeted by the delightful aroma of pepperoni pizza. She followed it to the dining room. Billy darted ahead of her and pulled out a chair for her.

Mandy accepted the chair and sat down. Billy then moved and sat down at the other end of the table.

Mandy picked up the slice of Pizza that was already on her plate and bit into it. Suddenly her taste buds were sent into a whirlwind of flavor. "Double layers of pepperoni!"

Billy looked at her sheepishly, "Um-yeah, do you like it?"

Mandy looked at him astonished, "Y-yes."

Billy smiled, "I'm glad."

Mandy continued to eat her pizza, 'this is my favorite kind of pizza, how did he know?'

After fifteen minutes Mandy swallowed the last of her pizza. She patted her stomach, "that was good."

"Full", Billy asked?

"Satisfied", she replied simply.

Billy got up, "good." He went into the kitchen and came back with a red container, "'Cause I've got something special here just for you."



Mandy raised an eyebrow as Billy set the container in front of then unscrewed the lid.

Mandy gasped, it had a butterscotch ice cream, with strawberries, raspberry frosting, whip cream and chocolate syrup, her absolute most favorite treat.

"Do you like it?"

Mandy didn't speak, but she was smiling. Billy couldn't believe it, there were tears running down her cheeks. She looked up at him with her beautiful Azure Blue eyes, "Thank you."

Billy blushed, "You're welcome Um you better eat it before it melts."

Mandy brought her attention back to the delightful dish, "This is my most favorite treat, how did you know, how did you get it?"

Billy grinned, "I honestly didn't know, as far as getting it someone was helping me out."

Mandy smiled and spooned out a small amount and put it in her mouth. Her taste buds were in paradise, the beautiful succulent taste was heavenly. Billy simply sat at the end of the table while Mandy enjoyed her moments of oral bliss.

Outside, Rick, Grim and Xander watched the events transpire form outside the window.

"Mandy does have blue eyes", Grim whispered astonished!

Xander nodded, "Yeah it's kinda creepy."

Grim looked at him, "How did you know Mandy loved to eat that stuff?"

Xander sighed, "Same answer as last time."

Grim frowned, "That relative wouldn't happen to be Mandy's Aunt Krystal would it?"

Xander and Rick chuckled, "You'll never guess", they told him.

Grim sighed in defeat.

Rick sighed, "There's something I don't get."

Grim and Xander looked at him, "What?"

"I've been on a couple of websites since being here and in the forums girl talk about how they don't like to eat in front of their boyfriends."

"So?"

"Then they guys say they like it when they do cause they say their girlfriends are cute when they eat."



"So?"

"So I want to know what humans think is so cute about your girlfriend eating."

Xander had a blank look because he didn't have an answer, "I don't know, it just is I guess."

Rick shook his head, "Weird."

They all went back to watch the two inside, Mandy happily eating and Billy happily watching her.

* * *

Okay, got this done pretty quick. More clues as to Terrence's or rather Xander's girlfriends identity. But I'm not going to tell you if you're right. But you will find out before the story is through.

I called this chapter foreplay because you know what comes after.

mandy, Grim, Billy, and Mindy belong to Cartoon Network and Maxwell Atoms.


	8. Heat of Passion Take 2

Heat of Passion

Chapter 8:

Heat of Passion

Mandy finally polished off her treat, finally full. She put down her spoon and leaned back in her chair. "That was wonderful."

Billy smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

Both teens sat there each waiting for the other to say something.

"So um, how was school?"

Mandy looked at him, unsure how to answer. "Um, fine."

The small talk only seemed to strengthen the awkward silence.

Outside the three observers watched.

Rick sighed, "Great, now Billy's talked himself into a corner."

Xander looked at him, "What's he supposed to do, just flat out ask her to have sex with him?"

"It's what I did."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Anyway first things first, we have to get them into the bedroom."

"How", Grim asked?

Rick pointed at Billy's Bedroom window. "Can you open the window?"

Grim shrugged then pointed his scythe at the window. Purple energy burst out and zapped the window causing it to open.

Rick went to the window sill of a nearby house and picked up a flower pot. He ripped the flower out and dumped the dirt on the lawn.

"What are you goin to do whit dat?"

Rick pulled his left arm back and threw the flower pot into the open window.

From the dining room Billy and Mandy heard a crash from upstairs. The both ran up the stairs to Billy's room to see what happened.

When they got there they found a clay pot that had been smashed to pieces.

Billy scratched his head, "How'd that get in here?"

Mandy shrugged, "I don't know why half of the things in this room are here."

Billy realized all over again that he was in his bedroom, bringing him back to his quest. 'Great, what am I supposed to say' he asked himself? 'Hey Mandy we've been friends for a long time let's have sex?' He sighed, ' how''m I supposed to do this?'

Meanwhile Mandy looked at Billy who appeared to be pondering something. An absurd thought entered her mind, 'Does he want to have sex?' She went to a nearby mirror.

It was no mystery to her why people called her ugly. She had no curves, no breasts and her face was more frightening than anything else.

Billy spoke. "So um, the Pizza digesting okay?"

Outside the three guys slapped their foreheads in exasperation.

Rick groaned, "He's supposed to ask her to bed and he asks about her bowels!"

Xander sighed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." A silver aura formed around him and he floated up to the open window and raised his right hand towards Mandy.

Mandy saw a bright light out of the corner of her eye and turned only to see a blinding light.

Billy looked on in horror as silver energy flowed into Mandy's eyes before her eyelids closed and she collapsed to the floor. He looked at Xander, "What did you do?"

"Relax she'll be fine", he answered. "I just sent her on a little spiritual journey is all." Then he floated down to the ground and leaned against the wall, feeling slightly fatigued. "Takes a lot outta ya sending someone to commune with their own soul."

Mandy looked around her environment. She was on a small transparent platform that was floating in mid air. She shielded her eyes as something flashed past her. She turned around and saw a massive fireball slam into a wall of ice with a thunderous explosion. Some ice blew off the wall but most was turned into a large burst of steam that climbed up along the wall, heating more Ice and causing more steam.

Mandy heard another explosion behind her. She turned to find another column of steam rising. She flinched as she saw more fireballs crashing into the curved walls.

'Wait, curved walls?' Mandy looked down through the transparent platform confirming her suspicions. She was in a giant sphere of ice.

Looking straight up she saw where all the fireballs were coming from. A bright light shone suspended in the centre of the massive sphere. She wanted a closer look, but before she could even begin to figure out how, the platform started moving towards it, as if activated by her thoughts.

As the platform brought her closer she could see the light was a star, a massive ball of fire. As she got even closer, she could see something strange about it. It was encased in a sphere of ice, though not entirely encased.

Fire burst forth from holes in the massive sphere of ice the imprisoned the fire. Whenever the ice closed one hole the fire made another, locking the two elements in a stalemate.

The platform skimmed along the surface of the ice sphere before stopping in front of two figures.

One looked like her, but appeared to be made of ice. Another was incased in opaque ice from the neck down, but her face was more mature. She had blue eyes and wore her hair down.

Mandy stepped off the platform and approached the two figures. "Who are you?"

The one incased in ice spoke first. "I'm your conscience."

The Ice version of her spoke next. "And I am the one that make you strong."

Conscience rolled her eyes, "She's lying."

Ice snorted, "Look around, all you see is ice. It's hard and cold", she pointed at Mandy, "Like you."

"Or maybe I'm hard and cold because of the ice."

Ice crossed her arms, "Even if that's true you don't dislike it. You've gained so much and you have the Grim Reaper to do your bidding."

Conscience rolled her eyes again. "Oh yes she's gained so much. Like having no friends besides Billy, no life and now, no respect either, except from Grim and Billy." Oh yes Ice you've given her so much."

Ice shook her hands furiously, "And just what have you gotten her?"

"Well Mandy's only been letting me help recently, and I've only broke out of my prison recently, but everything good that happened tonight happened because she listened to me."

What good things", Ice asked arrogantly?

Conscience looked at Mandy. "I helped you gather the courage to face your feeling and look what it got you. Billy treated you to a wonderful dinner and you got your favorite treat."

Ice snorted, "Only the weak give in to such trivial desires."

"Quiet", Mandy shouted.

The other two stared at her.

Mandy pointed at Ice. "Why should I listen to you?"

Ice held out her arms as if making an obvious statement. "I offer you power and the means to conquer all that stand in your way, that you may one day rule the world."

Mandy turned to Conscience who looked directly into her eyes.

"I offer you choice."

Mandy blinked, "What?"

"The freedom to make your own choices, to do the things you love, to love at all. Look around you, all this ice is a prison for your soul."

Mandy's eyes grew large, and she looked at Ice. "A prison!"

Ice replied, "To prevent you from doing anything stupid or childish or emotional."

Mandy became angry and the floor beneath them began to shake as the fire balls burst through at increasing intervals, faster than the Ice could close up the holes, and more and more of the ice surrounding the star melted.

Conscience smiled, "Do you want to live your life Mandy? Do you want to be happy? Do you want to experience what life has to offer you, even if it means not ruling the world?"

Mandy stood in a proud confident stance, "Yes."

Ice cried, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Four fireballs turned around and headed straight for conscience. They simultaneously slammed into her and Mandy was knocked to the ground by the force of the blast.

Mandy managed to prop herself up on her elbows and opened her eyes to see a hance right in front of her. She looked up into Conscience's smiling face.

Mandy tool her hand and was hauled to her feet. She looked into Conscience's eyes, "So am I free?"

Conscience's smile diminished. She gestured to the walls of ice, "Not until all the ice has been melted, which can only be done by the fires of love and passion."

Mandy stared, "What are you saying?"

Conscience smiled broadly, "Just follow your heart."

Mandy shielded her eyes as she was swamped with bright light.

Mandy slowly opened her eyes then suddenly sat upright in Billy's bed almost hitting Billy in the head.

"Mandy", Billy exclaimed! "You're okay!"

Mandy looked at him, "Do you love me?"

Billy leaned away a little taken aback by the directness of the question. After a few seconds of recovery time he answered, "Yes."

Mandy was surprised, she expected at least a hesitation, stuttering, or some form of stalling, but there was none. His answer had been swift and true as the arrow that now pierced her heart.

"Why do you love me?"

He sighed, "Because of who you really are inside. I always knew it was there, it just never really shined through.

Billy was now right beside Mandy, looking into her beautiful blue orbs. "But I never really saw it until we kissed and I saw it in your eyes." He leaned closer, his face only centimeters from hers. "I want that part of you, I don't care how bad everything else may be, but I want that part of you."

Tears welled up in Mandy's eyes as she looked into Billy's own green ones. She blinked her eyes clear and leaned closer ever so slightly. "If you want me Billy", she began, her hot breath tickling his chin, "Then you have to take me."

Billy's eyes slowly widened as he realized what she meant. "Take you", he asked in disbelief?

Mandy nodded, "Yes Billy, because as long as there is ice around my heart I cannot give back. You've managed to pierce my heart with an arrow but it's only a matter of time before the ice pushes it out."

She held onto him. "Then what we want what we could have will be lost forever. So you must take me, burn the ice away and set us free."

Outside the three matchmakers were listening in.

Rick said, "Hey that sounds like-

"Yeah, something she would say", Xander agreed. "Now I know which side of the family she gets it from."

"Who", Grim asked?

"No one", the other two answered quickly.

Grim looked stumped while the other two went back to listening.

Billy leaned even closer till their lips were almost touching. "Are you sure?"

Mandy nodded, "I can't live like this anymore. I want to experience what life has to offer me, or I will forever be a slave."

Finally their lips made contact and their tongues entered each others mouths.

Mandy dragged him into the bed with her, their kissing becoming more heated.

Quickly they tore off each other's clothes until only Mandy's panties remained.

They unlocked lips, feeling the need to breathe. Billy glanced down at her panties.

Mandy looked at him, "If you please."

Billy nodded and grabbed the top of her panties, causing her to gasp. Slowly he dragged them down past her thighs and down her legs. After taking them off he dangled them over Mandy's head, showing her his accomplishment.

Suddenly Billy lost the balance on the other hand he was holding himself up on, and he fell down on top of Mandy, his hardness ramming against(but not quite touching) he womanhood, causing Mandy to moan loudly.

Billy held himself over her, "Sorry."

By now Mandy was sweating and panting heavily. She was experiencing so many new feelings and emotions that it was getting her worked up, hence the sweating.

Mandy screamed as the most pain she'd ever felt surged through her body as Billy pierced her maidens head. After the pain had subsided all she felt was pleasure as Billy pumped against her.

"Harder", she cried, "Harder!"

Billy did his best and complied when Mandy told him to go deeper as well.

Mandy suddenly felt intense pressure building within her. "Billy", she cried in a panicked tone!

Billy, thinking something was wrong pulled out of her. "What's wrong?"

No sooner had he spoken then the pressure inside Mandy was released and burst forth from her womanhood.

Mandy blushed red, "Uh, sorry."

Billy blinked, "For what?"

Mandy grimaced, guessing he hadn't seen since his attention had been on her. "For wetting your bed."

"Oh that's okay Mandy th-", Billy stopped midsentence as he glanced down between her legs and saw nothing to indicate she'd wet the bed. He looked back at her, "Uh Mandy, the sheets are dry."

Mandy propped herself on her elbows and confirmed what Billy said. Then she felt an unfamiliar feeling in her chest. "Is that my heart?"

Billy put his hand over where her heart was and felt it beating. "It is Mandy, your free now. Your heart is free."

Tears of joy streamed down Mandy's cheeks. "Oh Billy, I've never been so happy. Thank you."

Billy smiled back, "Your welcome."

Suddenly they heard the sound of a door opening downstairs caused a knot to form in Billy's stomach. "Oh no, did my parents get kicked out early?"

Realizing they were both naked Billy and Mandy searched through the bed sheets for their clothes.

Mandy was the first to finish getting dressed. She did up her last button and looked at Billy who was putting his shirt on. Then a surge of pain went through her body. Letting out a soft cry she collapsed to the floor on her knees, grabbing Billy's attention.

"Mandy, what's wrong."

A soft golden glow seemed to cover her and suddenly Mandy's horns collapsed and her golden locks fell down behind her black hair band.

As Mandy began to moan Billy noticed her clothes were getting tighter. She was growing! Billy was so awed that he didn't notice the commotion outside.

Mandy felt her clothes getting tighter, she was glad she was wearing a loose shirt. The same could not be said for her pants however. The fastening button popping off only brought brief relief until they got so tight they split down the sides.

Briefly she felt her clothes stop tightening, but the feeling was short lived as her hips continued pushing against what remained of her pants. After they were completely destroyed they finally stopped, but her growth wasn't finished.

Mandy felt pressure building in on her chest and she realized she was growing breasts! She moaned in pleasure as they grew and the pressure on them increased. The feeling was erotic and it was so strong it forced her to stick her chest out and keep her hands at her sides, giving Billy and unobstructed view.

Billy watched as the two growing orbs began separating the fabric between the shit buttons. The sight was making him hard. He watched as first one button popped, then two more soon followed, Mandy's growing udders leaping forward with each one until her breasts were completely free of the shirts confinement.

The as suddenly as it had begun it stopped.

Mandy opened her eyes and looked down at herself but she found her view obscured by her massive breasts. She was chocked, first by the presence of any breasts, then by the sheer size of them. She had to be at least a D. She brought her hands under her udders and lifted them, so big, so firm, so heavy.

"Mandy?"

She turned to Billy who was looking in awe at the hottest, sexiest female he had ever seen.

Neither knew what to say, but it didn't matter because they were interrupted by a loud noise outside.

They both rushed to the window to see a large creature made entirely of ice, facing against Grim and two others.

"Ice", Mandy breathed.

* * *

Finally finished, hope you like. Sorry it took so long. Lot's of work overtime and a computer virus that resulted in the computer being wiped.


	9. Soul Fire, and Ice

Heat of Passion

Chapter 9: Soul Fire and Ice

The three matchmakers listened from the window as the sounds of passion grew more intense.

"I can't believe it worked", Rick exclaimed!"

Xander frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's going on out here?"

The three beings turned towards the house next door to see General Skarr leaning out his window. "What's with all the noise? Some of us are trying to watch the home and garden channel."

"Harder", Mandy cried, "Harder!"

Skarr's expression turned from anger to one of deep concern. "What are they doing in there", he asked in a shaky voice?

"Uh, Curling", Xander replied.

Everyone including his compatriots slowly turned their heads to look at him.

"Curling", Skarr asked? "In the house?"

"Deeper", Mandy screamed!

Skarr's worried expression deepened.

Xander had to think fast. "Uh, she wants the rock to go deeper into the target zone." He winced and the again everyone stared at him.

Skarr withdrew back into his house still looking rather disturbed.

Suddenly Mandy's ear shattering scream echoed through the air.

Skarr looked back at Xander now totally freaked out.

Once again Xander had to think of something quick. "The err-rock slipped outside and missed."

Rick slapped his head in exasperation.

Skarr decided not to pursue the matter any further and shut his window then disappeared into the house.

The trio let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Wow", Rick exclaimed, "Never knew there was so much sexual innuendo in curling."

"It wasn't intentional", Xander argued!

"It doesn't matter", Grim interjected. "Skarr's gone and now so is that bastard Icabus."

The sound of the kitchen door opening grabbed their attention. A puddle of clear liquid snaked out from the kitchen and onto the lawn.

Suddenly an icy wind blew through the air and swirled around the puddle, forming into a tall well built ice demon.

"Icabus", Grim exclaimed fearfully!

Despite his icy features Icabus was burning with fury. He pointed an Icy finger at Xander, "This is all your fault!"

Xander frowned and crossed his arms, "Hey it's not my fault your not dead."

Grim's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, how come you ain't dead?"

Icabus growled, "I knew that your were on to me so I was forced to leave her body with her disgusing female juices, in order to escape!"

Rick whistled. "Impressive, Billy made Mandy cum on the first try."

"That might also explain the discolouration in some parts of your body there frosty", Xander said to Icabus.

Icabus growled and thrust his arm forward like a major league pitcher. His hand flew off his arm and was sent flying towards Xander.

Xander dove to the ground, the hand missing him by mere centimeters, it's pointed fingers piercing deep into the tree behind him.

Bothe of the Ice Demon's arms formed into large spikes. "You three ruined everything for. Now you will pay!"

Icabus charged them and the trio immediately went on the defensive.

Icabus thrust his right arms forward at Xander but he dodged causing the spike to strike the ground instead.

The ice demon pulled his arm out of the ground and stood motionless as he side glanced at his opponents.

Rick and Xander stood to his left. Xander with a long sword drawn and Rick with his left hand steadying his now activated arm cannon.

Icabus looked to his right to see Grim with his Scythe drawn.

Billy and Mandy rushed to the window and were shocked by what they saw.

"Ice", Mandy breathed.

Grim addressed the demon: "I have a question mon. If you were trying to impress Eris who's all about Chaos, then why influence Mandy into creating a world of perfect order?"

Icabus snorted, "You have a very small mind Reaper." He charged at Grim thrusting his right arms forward.

Grim dodged to the left and was forced to block a thrust from the ice demon's left arm.

"Think about it Reaper", Icabus roared as he brought his right arm down on him.

Grim held up his scythe horizontally above his head to block the blow.

"A world where people know nothing but perfect order suddenly descended into chaos. The chaos would be multiplied a hundred fold.

Mandy collapsed to her knees as the weight of the revelation fell on her and tears started flowing from her eyes.

Billy pulled her close and held her as she cried on his shoulder and he continued to watch the event unfold.

"Your sick", Grim spat. He tilted his scythe causing Icabus's arm to fall off and spun it around then brought the blade down on the demon's arm, cutting it clean off.

Grim tried for another blow but Icabus blocked it with his remaining arm.

Suddenly Icabus's right arm grew back and he used it to send a blast of cold air at Grim. Half of Grim's body was almost immediately frozen, making him unable to move.

Icabus drew back his left arm to strike the killing blow, but a powerfull blast caused him to stagger to the left. He noticed his right arm was once again missing. He growled and glared ice cold daggers at Rick.

Rick's arm cannon was venting heat from the overcharge shot and he didn't make any effort to hide his satisfaction. "Just stay still and I'll vaporize the rest of you."

Icabus snarled and an icy wind blew around him, forming two arms where his right arm used to be, one formed into a blade, while the one beneath formed into a large club. Roaring he charged at Rick.

While Grim used this chance to free himself of the Ice Ricks versatile arm formed into an energy blade.

Icabus swung his blade arm but Rick hopped forward towards him. Rick jumped up and sliced the Ice demon's chest with his energy blade. When he landed on the ground he wiped at Icabus's legs.

Icabus however tumbled forward and swung at Rick with his club arm.

Rick blocked it but the sheer force of the blow knocked him aside.

Icabus stood up to charge again but he suddenly collapsed as a silver flash passed through his legs.

Icabus collapsed to the ground and he realized that his legs had been cut off just above the knee. He looked to his left and saw Xander grinning and his sword glowing with silver energy.

Grunting in frustration Icabus tried quickly to reattach his legs.

A loud cry sounded through the night as Grim leapt high into the air, his scythe glowing with green energy. "Now your toast you Icicle freak!"

Icabus cried out as Grim brought his scythe down on him, creating a large explosion that shook the neighbourhood.

Rick got to his feet and looked at Xander. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry", he replied. "I was still a little drained from using my powers before."

Upstairs Billy and Mandy sighed, relieved that it was all over.

"Well", Billy said, "I guess we can relax now."

Mandy was about to respond when a sudden chill swept over her and she wrapped her arms around her self.

Billy took her arms and pulled her closer. "Mandy what's wrong?"

"No", Mandy whimpered, "No."

A blast of wind blew into the area and spun in a twister where Icabus had last stood.

Icabus once again took form and a strong blast from the centre of the whirlwind knocked Xander and Rick against Billy's house and Grim into Skarr's bushes.

The Ice Demon laughed manically. "Fools, you won't defeat me so easily."

"Wish I had a buck for every time I heard that", Rick grumbled.

Grim hauled him self up. "You won't defeat me that easily either." He charged at Icabus, swinging his scythe madly.

Rick got to his feet, "Guess I better go help him."

"Wait!"

Rick looked over at Xander who held out his hand.

"Hand me a missile."

Though surprised and puzzled by the request he opened a hatch on top of his versatile arm, reached in and handed a missile to him.

Xnader focused and silver energy flowed from is arm into the missile. The glowing ceased and he slumped against the house. He handed Rick the missile and said, "You've only got enough for one shot."

Rick nodded and gently paced the missile back into his arm cannon. Flaps extended from the cylindrical appendage and folded outwards in a ready position. "I'll make it a perfect shot."

Grim continued to slash at Icabus but he simply blocked every swing and Grim was getting tired.

Xander stood to his feet, he was low on energy but he had to do something to either help Grim or help Rick get off his perfect shot.

Icabus finally managed to knock Grim to the ground and stood above him triumphantly. He raised a club arm ready to strike when a surge of pain caused him to freeze in place.

Grim looked and saw Xanders sword had run right through the demon's torso.

Rick now had his perfect shot and Icabus eyes widened in horror as Rick jumped into the air and aimed his arms cannon at him.

"Here's your cold pill freak" Rick cried! The missile launched from his arm and streaked relentlessly toward it's target.

Icabus was unable to react but Grim managed to teleport away just as the missile hit it's target.

The bright massive explosion completely incinerated the demon's body and rattled every window in the city.

Rick pointed his arm cannon to the sky in victory. "Yeah, beat that missile shot ya metroid blasting bitch", he yelled out!

Grim looked puzzled while Xander simply ignored him and recovered his sword.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked up to see a scantily clad Mandy leaning out the window.

"Would you mind giving me an explanation?"

There was a pause then Grim teleported the three of them away.

Before Mandy could say anything Billy pulled her inside and shut the window. "I'll explain everything", he told her. "But you better sit down, it might be a long story."

Mandy looked at him, "How long?"

Billy thought for a moment, "About eight chapters worth."

Mandy looked at him, "What?"

* * *

**Yay this chapter's done. there are still two or three more chapters left in this story, plus maybe an epilogue, stay tuned.**


	10. Krystal Clear Solution

Heat of Passion

Chapter: 10

Krystal Clear Solution

Billy slowly woke up from what he would consider the most peaceful sleep he ever had. He felt something warm and soft in his arms pressed against his body. Looking down he saw an almost unfamiliar blonde girl resting peacefully in his arms with her head resting on his chest.

After her remarkable transformation, both physically and mentaly, he barely recognized her. She had grown in a lot of ways, hight and most notably her bust.

Before she had been flat chested, now she had to be one of the biggest girls in school in that regard, short of the two-hundred pound plus class. He wan't very knowledgeable about such things but she looked to be either a C or a D.

Despite the beauty of her assets his eyes were contantly drawn to her face. It was soft both to the eyes and to the touch he discovered as he caressed her cheek with the back of his index finger.

Seemingly still asleep Mandy purred softly as he gently rubbed her cheek and brushed her hair from her face. Billy found himself getting braver as he slipped his hands under the covers and slowly ran his hand along her bare side.

Mandy's purs became soft moans as Billy continued to run his hand along her side, spending a little more time on her hips and thighs.

Billy withdrew his hand and froze as Mandy's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Why did you stop", she asked softly?

He stared into her beautiful blue eyes, filled with an innocent longing, a longing for affection.

With as much confidence as he could muster, Billy resumed stroking her sides.

Sighing contently Mandy snuggled closer and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his touch running along her reformed body, exploring it as he did.

They were interrupted by a low growling noise that caused Mandy's cheeks to flush red.

Billy grinned, "Sounds like someone's hungry."

Mandy tugged on her fingers awkwardly. "Well it does seem a little late judging by the light."

In alarm Billy looked at his digital alarm clock that read 9:40 AM. "Uh, aren't we supposed to be in school right now?"

Mandy let out a small laugh, which creeped Billy out. "Today and tomorrow are catch up days", she reminded him. "You know; finishing up assignments and catching up on overdue ones so you have less to do over the spring break."

Billy blinked, "Oh." He paused, "So then what should we do?"

Mandy smirked. "How about breakfast."

Billy smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

A while later Billy was in the kitchen making instant pancakes while Mandy stayed upstairs in the bedroom, not wanting to be in a room with a lot of windows when she had very little to hide her curvatious new figure.

Her shirt was missing it's top buttons, victims of her expanded assets, and the rest of it only covered her womanhood if her slouched.

At the moment she stood in front of a full body mirror hanging from Billy's closet door, inspecting her new body and marvelling at the transformation.

Her breast were about a D in size and her hips flowed perfectly with her thighs and legs. Her hair stayed down and with her still intact hairband it was held behind her ears. "So this is what I'm supposed ot look like", she said as she looked over her reflection. "It definately beats being evil."

Her vanity was put on hold as the smell of pancakes filled her nostrils and the sound of someone coming up the stairs reached her ears.

Billy stepped into the room with a tray of pancakes that he almost dropped when he saw Mandy standing there in all her skin and glory.

"I-I brought breakfast", he stammered.

Mandy giggled which cause knots to form in Billy's stomach. This 'new' Mandy was still alien to him.

As they ate breakfast away form pying eyes Billy discovered that she was still Mandy, just whithout the icy exterior.

Mandy set down her utensils and looked up at him. "Great breakfast."

Billy shrugged. "I just followed the box."

Mandy laughed. "Then you did a good job reading the instructions for once."

Billy rolled his eyes then turned serious. "Maybe I should go over to your place and get you some clothes."

Mandy sighed. "A good idea but all my clothes won't fit me anymore." She gestured at her ruined pants and undergarments on the floor.

Billy winced, "Oh yeah." He perked up as an idea came into his head. "What about your mom's clothes?"

Mandy cringed. "I'd rather streak to my house than wear anything of my mom's."

Billy smirked, "And with a body like that I doubt they could arrest you for it."

Mandy laughed. "You are a shamless flatterer."

He shrugged, "I'm just telling the truth."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Well the truth is we still have a problem."

While Billy and Mandy contemplated their dilemma, a bright yellow sports car pulled up in front of Mandy's house.

The driver door opened and a young woman stepped out. She had short blonde hair held back by a white hairband and a gorgeous figure. Her eyes were an alluring saphire colour.

She walked around to the tunk and took out a bag before walking up to the front door and moved her hand to ring the door bell.

"She's not here."

The woman jumped and spun around to see Xander standing behind her. "Oh, you startled me."

Xander smiled, "Sorry, but like I said, she's not here." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards Billy's house. "She's over there."

"What's she doing over there so early?"

"Sleepover", he answered.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "What kind of sleep over?"

Xander shrugged. "Guess you'll have to find out."

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but she let it pass and walked towards Billy's house.

Once she was out of earshot Rick and Grim came out from behind the bushes.

"You sure dat was a good idea mon", Grim asked?

Xander nodded. "If there's one person who can help wrap this up cleanly it's her."

Rick scratched his chin. "Who is she anyway?"

"Mandy's aunt Krystal", Grim answered.

Rick noticed Xander's expression turn dour. "What?"

Xander shook his head. "It's nothing."

"No Billy I am not wearing any of your clothes!"

"Well I can't think of anything else", he argued.

The two teens were still trying to find a solution to Mandy's, or rather their predicament. Mandy sat at the edge of Billy's bed wearing her shirt. She had discovered that the topmost button had survived and with it and the other surviving buttons her shirt could stay in place enough to cover a leagal amount of her breasts, though it still showed a full one-hundred-eighty degrees of cleavage.

Unfortunately it only reached down to just above her pelvis now, so it was unable to cover anything else.

Finding a solution to their problem seemed futile, until the door bell interrupted their thoughts, and made their blood run cold.

"Hide", Billy cried fantically!

Mandy slipped underneath Billy's bed covers and disappeared completely except for a large lump.

Nervously Billy went downstairs hoping it wasn't his parents or even worse, Irwin.

He took a moment to compose himself to look as casual as possible, then he took a deep breath and opened the door.

When he saw who was at the door he had to take another look to make sure it wasn't Mandy.

The woman looked almost exactly like Mandy; same hair, same figure, same face, but the eyes were a darker shade of blue.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, that kind of sleep over."

Billy blinked. "What?"

"Sorry", she said. "I'm used to guys wearing pants when they answer the door."

Billy face reddened as he realized he was only wearing his boxers and a shirt.

"Mandy dear", she called out. "Are you here?"

Instantly Mandy's eyes snapped open and she tore off the covers before racing down the stairs and trapping her most beloved relative in a powerful embrace.

"Aunt Krystal", Mandy said in relief.

Her Aunt looked down at her. "My Mandy have you ever grown."

Billy scratched his head. "Uh, yeah, she kinda looks like you now."

Outside the matchmaking trio watched the scene with interest.

"Does she ever", Rick added.

Krystal shrugged. "We must've inherited the same genes from my mother."

Xander snorted. Outside Krystal was overjoyed at seeing Mandy again. On the inside as well but her soul was also squirming in agony.

Suddenly Mandy shivered. "Billy close the door!"

Billy snapped to. "Oh, yeah right."

Krystal noticed that Mandy was wearing even less tahn Billy. "Not interrupting anything am I?"

Mandy shook her head frantically. "No, no I'm very glad you're here cause-", she blushed deeply. "Um, well I-

Krystal smiled. "You tore your clothes and you didn't bring extra right?"

Mandy sighed, "Something like that." She looked up at the older woman curiously. "How'd you know?"

Krystal laughed, "I was young once to you know." She reached down to her bag and held it up in front of Mandy. "I bought you some clothes, they should be about your size."

Mandy gratefully accepted the bag and ran off to the bathroom to change.

A few moments later Mandy emerged wearing a pink baby T and a matching short skirt with a white belt.

Billy stood stunned at how stunning Mandy looked.

Krystal clasped her hands together. "Oh, Mandy you look just darling", she gushed.

Mandy looked at her with red stained cheeks. "How did you know my size?" The question was even more compelling then it would be otherwise because Mandy had only reached her current size less then a day ago.

Krystal shrugged. "I just thought back to what size I was when I was your age."

Xander winced, 'that was a slip'.

Krystal leaned closer. "So dear was last night so amazing that you had to leave school today?"

Mandy blushed even deeper. "No, today's a catch up day, and I'm all caught up so I didn't think I needed to go."

Krystal nodded. "I see, but if your school is following tradition then you'll be having a dance tonight or tomorrow night."

Mandy swallowed. "Tomorrow night."

Her aunt tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Do you have something to wear?"

Mandy sighed, she knew where this was going. "No, the only clothes I have that fit me are the ones you brought."

Krystal's eyes widened. "That must've been some growth spurt!"

Mandy shook her head. "You have no idea."

Krystal looked at Billy. "You didn't have something to do with that did you?"

Billy put up his hands. "No honest."

Krystal put her hands on her hips. "Well then I guess I'll have to take you shopping."

Mandy smiled. "I'd like that."

Krytal beamed. "Then I'll go get my car and pick you up." She looked at Billy apologetically. "Sorry but my car's only a two seater, you'll have to stay behind."

Billy smiled. "That's okay with me", she responded, knowing that if her were to go he'd end up carrying all the bags.

Krystal smirked as she guessed what he was thinking. "I figured it would be."

As the woman left to get her car Billy approched Mandy. "I thought you didn't wan't to go to the dance?"

Mandy looked at him with a somber expression. "That was before last night", she said. "Now I do want to go."

Billy saw the expectant look in her eyes and sighed, knowing what was expected of him. "Then may I have the honour of escorting you", he asked with a hint of nervousness?

Mandy smiled sweetly. "I'd love it if you would."

She kissed him on the cheek just as they heard a car horn. "I'll be back later", she calld as she ran out the door.

Billy smiled as he watched the love of his life run out the door and close it behind her. Life was good.

Outside Xander Rick and Grim watched Krystals yellow car disappear around the corner.

"If Mandy's not an Ice Queen anymore, than why are we still here", Rick growled?

Xander sighed. "Because our follow up isn't done yet."

Rick crossed his arms. "I can't wait to get home."

Xander nodded. "Same here."

"Don't worry", Grim said. "I'm sure that once the dance is over, you can both go home."

Xander sighed heavily. "I hope so."

A green vortex opened and a pair of young teen girls stepped out.

The firts- a blonde held a glowing pendant in her hand before letting it fall into place around her neck. Her vibrant blue eyes focused on the other girl.

This one had oddly white hair and white eyes with a hint on blue near her pupils. "Is this where he came", she asked the blonde?

The other girl nodded. "Positive."

As the portal vanished they surveyed their surroundings. A stone archway with a polished limestone path leading out stood before them with a bright sunny atmosphere beyond.

The blonde turned to her companion. "Come on Star, let's check it out."

Sighing inwardly Star followed her blonde friend through the gate and down the limestone path.

They conitnued on until they came upon a large temple which more cloely resembled an oversized pantheon.

Whithout so much as slowing down to get a better look the two girls marched up the steps to the large doors.

As soon as the doors opened they had to shield their eyes from the barage of bright colours in the room.

Once their eyes adjusted they walked inside and froze as someone called out to them.

"I was wondering when you would arrive."

The two girls looked up and saw a woman descend from the ceiling wearing a silk wrap around her body.

"Why would you be expecting us" Star asked suspiciously?

The woman shrugged. "I fugured that you would come looking for Terrence eventually."

The blonde shook her head. "I don't even know who that is, in fact I don't even know who you are!"

The woman smiled. "I am Venus, goddess of love and beauty."

Star gagged. "Why would Xander come here?"

Venus shuddered. "Please don't call him that. Anyone who works for me and has an 'X' in their name is bad luck.

"And what's so unlucky about having an X in your name", Star fumed!

Venus narrowed her eyes. "You know like, ex-boyfriend, ex-wife."

Star's blonde friend shook her head. "Good grief." Suddenly she looked back at the goddess in revelation. "So you made him change his name to Terrence!"

"As long as he works for me yes", Venus answered. "He can use his given name once he's paid off his debt to me.

The blonde crossed her arms. "And how did he get indebted to you?"

Venus grinned and floated closer. "Where did you think he got the power to put life back into your body and to make it whole again?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "You?"

"He came to me for help", she responded. "He asked me to give the power necessary to bring you back to life."

The blonde covered her mouth in shock. "He did that for me?"

Venus crossed her arms. "I bet you thought he was avoiding you."

The blonde burried her face in her hands in shame.

Star put a hand on her companions shoulder. "Where is he?"

Venus shook her head. "He's in the middle of his last job right now, but I'll make a place for you two stay until tomorrow night.

Star opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by a flash of blinding light, causing her to shield her eyes once more. When she opened her eyes again she saw a pair of bright red pillow beds before her.

She heard sniffling and turned to her friend, face still buried in her hands and fighting off the urge to cry.

Star pulled the blonde haired girl into a hug. "Don't worry", she said softly. "We'll see him tomorrow, you have nothing to feel guilty about."

She returned the hug and began crying on Star's shoulder.

* * *

Well I finally finished this chapter and the story will soon be coming to a close in the next few chapters or so. Hope you like.


	11. Dance

Heat of Passion

Chapter 11: Dance

"Well tonight's the night", Billy told himself as he got ready. It was not a formal dance but he still had to look good, because his date most certainly would.

Speaking of which, he hadn't seen Mandy since yesterday when she got back from shopping with her aunt. She had refused to let him see what they had bought, so he was left wondering what she would look like.

Today had just blown by. He had gone to school to catch up on more school work and appeared to be one of the few to have done so. The rest of the students only came to socialize or get the gym ready for the dance.

When school ended he no longer had any distractions from his anxiety.

The anxiety was due to inexperiance in the dating field, having never really dated a girl in his life let alone taken her to such a large social event.

The only comfort he had was that he had known Mandy since early childhood, that counted for something. Unfortunately because of her personality change she was now almost a complete stranger, and he wasn't shure how to act around her.

His fears didn't leave him when he got here and even now his anxiety had yet to leave him as he finished the last touches on his appearance.

"You look plenty good enough Billy", Grim said from behind him. "Now hurry up, it's not a good idea to keep a lady waiting."

Billy sighed and finally dragged himself from the mirror to the stairs and out the door.

"I'll see you at de dance den Billy", Grim said as he split away.

"Why are you going to the dance?" Billy asked.

"Dey asked me to chaperone remember? See you dere."

Billy shrugged it off. Perhaps having Grim there would make things easier.

Unfortunately the hardest part still lay ahead. He still had to 'pick up' Mandy from home.

His anxiety returned with renewed force as he walked up the path to Mandy's front door. Swallowing all of his fears he raised a shaking hand and rang the door bell.

'Why am I so nervous?', he asked himself. 'I had sex with her so why am I making a huge fuss about a simple date?'

He checked his blue striped collared shirt and black jeans once more before he head the door finally open, revealing Mandy's aunt Krystal.

"Hello Billy", she greeted cheerfully.

Billy was still awed by the resemblance Mandy shared with her aunt. It was a little frightning in a way. "Uh hi", he responded.

"Mandy", she called up the stairs. "Your date's here."

Billy's face flushed slightly at being called Mandy's date but it was a miniscule feeling compared to what he felt when Mandy appeared a the top of the stairs.

She was as radiant as ever and seemed even more beautiful. Still wearing her hair down it was kept back by a pair of white bows leaving her head without the black hairband.

As she made her way down the stairs he was only more awestruck.

She moved with the grace of a seasoned dancer and posessed an aura and beauty befitting an angel. She wore a simple plain pink T-shirt that showed about an inch of her midriff and a light blue miniskirt. She still had a pair of black shoes on her feet but these were fancier and showed more skin then the ones she used to wear.

Reality set in only when she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at him with her beautiful sparkling blue eyes and a smile that rivaled the beauty and warmth of any sunrise.

"Hello Billy", she said.

Billy felt his heart melt and his organs liquify. Mandy seemed so pure, so innocent now. At that moment he felt that he wanted to do anything for her, to protect her, to look after her.

Crystal brought her hand under Mandy's chin and gently brought up her face till they looked into each others eyes. She have a happy sigh. "Oh Mandy, you've grown into a beautiful woman. I'm so proud of you."

Mandy trapped her aunt in a hug, causing the older woman to instictively return the embrace. "You've always tried you best to be there for me", she said sniffling "I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

Krystal seemed at a loss for words as the young blondes praise and gratitude swept over her. "N-now dear", she said as she fought back her own tears. "Don't cry or you'll wash away your blush.

Mandy released her beloved relative and wiped the tears from her eyes.. "Sorry."

Krystal gently put a hand on her head. "It's alright sweetie. Now you two better get going."

Billy held out a crooked arm towards Mandy. "Shall we?"

Mandy smiled at his and took his arm. "Of course."

When she took hold of his arm and looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes all his anxiety evaporated. He lead them out of the house and down the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dance hadn't quite started yet. Good music came in over the speakers but it wasn't the sort you could dance to. Students and their escorts mostly mingled around and socialized while checking out the punch and snacks on tables outside the designated dance floor.

Many lights and four disco balls were suspended from the cieling in addition to the decorations that were scattered about the gym walls and ceiling. Large speakers were in each corner of the gym and in the cieling. All of it was hooked up to the DJ's stand that was itself surrounded by speakers and subwoofers. Grim was impressed with the setup.

Like the other chaperones he stayed close to the wall or hung around the snack tables. Some of the others sounded like they were set on enforcing the 'six inch rule', which Grim thought impossible and rediculous.

"Attention everyone", a voice said over the speakers. "the dancing will begin in a moment. Please grab you date and get ready to move those feet."

Grim was shocked. "I know dat voice." As the partners got onto the dance floor the talking ceased as they got ready to start.

Suddenly everything stopped as the doors to the gym opened and everyone turned to see who it was that arrived late.

Standing in the doorway holding hands was a strapping young lad and his beautiful blonde girl friend. AKA, Billy and Mandy.

Everyody's jaws dropped to the floor. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Mandy, 'ol square britches', had become a well dressed smokin hot babe. If that was her.

Mindy didn't notice Mandy's transformation, only an opportunity. "It finally happened. She's dating that loser", she said with a devious grin. With a raised voice she said "Billy and Mandy are dating?" She broke into laughter expecting everyone else to laugh with her. Instead there was brief silence followed by a cheer from the crowd, much to the annoyance of Mindy.

"Now that everyone's here", a different voice said over the speakers. Let's start with something smooth."

Gentle music drifted from the spakers as 'Earth Angel' began playing.

As Billy and Mandy moved onto the dance floor the other students managed to overcome their shock and began to dance.

Grim meanwhile sneaked over to the DJ's platform and confirmed his suspicions. "What are you two doin here?"

Rick and Xander turned to look at him. "We have to make sure Billy and Mandy remain a couple throughout the whole dance", Xander told him.

"Speaking of which", Rick began. "You picked the most cliche song to start the dance off."

"Respect the classics", Xander told his blue companion.

"What'ch got dere", Grim asked.

Xander turned over his hand to reveal a card with a heart on it. "It's Billy and Mandy's couple card", he explained. "If it disappears completely then all the stuff we went through will be for nothing."

Grim shrugged. "Well we shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Unless the rest of the music selection is like this", Rick grumbled.

Xander turned and glared at him. "This song happens to be one of the first rock and roll songs ever."

Rick snorted. "it's way to slow to be rock and roll. A game of hopscotch has more skip than this."

Grim suddenly clonked the bickering duo on the head with the back end of his scythe. "Shut up you two, we got bigger troubles."

They looked where Grim was pointing and saw Billy and Mandy and someonle else approaching them.

Billy and Mandy were gently dancing together, shifting left and right in accordance with the song. Suddenly Billy was pushed and instictively let go of Mandy so as not to drag her with him. Billy looked at his attacker and came face to face with Irwin.

"What do you want Irwin?", Billy demanded.

"To get my girl back yo!"

Billy blinked. "Yours? Back?"

Irwin nodded smugly. "That's right. I always loved her regardless of how she looked or what she did yo. You only like her for what she is now and that's low and shallow yo. You don't deserve this fair maiden."

With that Irwin lead Mandy away, leaving Billy feeling like trash. "Maybe he's right", he said glumly. "Maybe I don't deserve her."

Xander, Rick and Grim looked in alarm at the card that was now starting to fade. "Come on Billy", Xander urged. "Prove to yourself and Mandy that you love her. You're almost out of time."

Irwin held Mandy firmly as he leaned in to kiss her. Mandy unable to squirm out of his hold leaned away as far as possible.

The three on the DJ platform watched in horror. If Irwin kissed Mandy then it was all over.

Just as Irwin was about to finally succeed, her felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Irwin."

Irwin turned around towards the voice. "huh?"

Promptly Billy punched him in the face, knocking the obnoxious boy to the floor.

Billy quickly dusted off his hands and approached Mandy. He pulled her close and spoke softly to her. "I love you Mandy." He pulled her into a gently hug. "Really I do."

Smiling Mandy returned the hug. "I know Billy. I know." she pulled back and looked into his eyes lovingly.

Slowly the two teens leaned towards each other and as the song reached it's climax they engaged in a deep passionate kiss.

**Earth Angel, Earth Angel**

**Please be mine**

The three onlookers gazed once more back at the couple card. It began to glow brightly and vanished, causing all of them to sigh in relief.

**My darling dear, love you for all time**

**I'm just a fool, a fool in love, with you**

"Now we did it", Rick said relieved as the song ended.

Xander nodded. "So let's turn things up a notch." At once a dance mix began blasting through the speakers.

Exitedly the students picked up their step and started their improvised dance moves.

Rick nodded in approval. "Good mix."

Grim sighed. "Well I better get back to work."

"See ya Grim", Xander said.

As Grim walked away Rick turned to his friend. "So what do we do now?"

Xander shrugged. "We'll just finish this little DJ gig and go home."

Rick leaned back in his chair. "Sounds good to me."

"Is this what you've been doing."

The two DJs froze and turned to see a white haired girl standing behind them with an amused grin.

"Star!" Xander exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Star rolled her eyes. "Well you left with only a note saying ou'd be back as soon as you could. Try as I might I couldn't sense you so I assumed you were in another dimention. This made everyone worried especially Mother. So we decided to come and find you.

Xander gulped, he knew what 'we' meant. He suddenly felt something press under his chin and turn his head until he was staring into a pair of shining blue eyes.

Xander swallowed. "Hi Minnie."

The owner of the eyes leaned closer. "Hello sweetie." Their lips soon met as they shared a house burning soul searing kiss.

"Get a room." Rick complained.

The two broke the kiss and Minnie sat sideways on Xander's lap. She grabbed his shirt and leaned her head on his cheast.

"How did you know where to find me?", he asked her.

She smiled and looked into his eyes "I followed my heart."

He smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. "A very big heart at that."

"After that", Star continued. "Venus told us why you were here, then she sent us to this place."

Xander swallowed. "She told you what happend?" He looked down at Minnie who looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Xander looked guilty. "I-I didn't want you to feel obliged to love me."

Minnie shook her head. "I was already in love with you. And when you left I thought it was because you were avoiding me."

Xander's guilty expression magnified. "I'm sorry."

Minnie pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. I didn't know you loved me back then either."

"You give me too much credit", he told her. "I didn't know you were a Nergal demon back then either."

"A nergal demon!"

The foursome turned to look at Grim who had apparently returned.

"That can't be!", he continued. "Soul casters and Nergal demons are sworn enimies!"

"She's half human", Xander said as he gave Minnie an affectionate pet on the head.

"Anyway", Star said interrupting Grim's argument. "Why are you guys still here? Venus told us you were done."

Rick shrugged. "As unpleasant as this experiance has been sometimes, we wanted to savor our sweetest victory of it."

Xander nodded in agreement and the two of them watched Billy and Mandy dancing together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're really letting me go?"

It was the day after the dance and Grim was supposedly being set free.

"Yes Grim", Billy said. "That was the deal."

Mandy nodded. "But we would still like to be your friend."

Grim paused at this. "Well, I suppose it would be okay since you two aren't the terrors you used to be."

The two teens smiled. "Great!"

"But you know I won't be around much cause I'm goin to be busy doin odher tings."

Their faces fell. "Oh yeah, I guess", Billy said sadly.

Grim sighed and pulled something out of his robe and gave it to Mandy. "Here."

Mandy looked at the object. It was round and made of gold with a large jemstone in the middle, attatched to it was a gold chain. "What it it."

"The Athenian pendant", Grim told her. "It has magic that you can use."

Mandy looked up at him. "What kind of magic?"

Grim shrugged. "Oh you know, magic wand kind of stuff."

Mandy gazed into the jemstone. "I see."

"Well, I best be off."

"Bye Grim", Billy waved.

"See ya", Grim called back.

With a buring flash Grim disappeared.

Billy and Mandy looked at each other.

"So what do we do now?" Billy asked.

Mandy looked at the pendant and grinned. "Let's turn Mindy's head into a vegtable."

Billy laughed. "Sounds like fun."

Hand in hand the two walked down the street, into a life of love, happyness and a little mischief along the way.

**The End**

* * *

This is the end of Heat of Passion. This is the second story I've finished after POC.

The end might not be spectacular, and I appologize for that.

Try to see how many references in this chapter that you can guess.

Minnie belongs to Sonicrose and or Bleedman. Xander and his sister Star belong to me. Rick is also mine.

so now Billy and Mandy are together and I don't own them or Grim either. That's why this is a fanfic.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and also those who comment. It means a lot.


End file.
